Bahasa Bunga
by uniquegals
Summary: —Lewat seikat bunga yang aku kirimkan padamu, hatiku berbicara. [Hunhan/fluff?]


**.**

* * *

**Summary:** —Lewat seikat bunga yang aku kirimkan padamu, hatiku berbicara.

* * *

.

.

_Siapa aku?_

_._

_Aku hanya seorang Oh Sehun._

_Seorang pria pengecut yang tak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada si pemuda yang tinggal di seberang jalan itu._

_Aku yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik seikat bunga yang tiap harinya aku kirimkan padanya, menyamarkan diriku dibalik setiap kelopaknya yang cantik._

_Aku yang hanya bisa mengagumi keindahannya dari jauh, berharap suatu saat nanti—_

_._

—_ia akan menyadari keberadaanku._

.

.

* * *

**Title:** Bahasa Bunga

.  
**Disclaimer:** _characters not mine._  
**Length:**_ One-shot._  
**Genre(s):** _Romance, Fluff, etc._  
**Pair:** Sehun/Luhan  
**Warning:** AU. _Typo(s)._ _Sehun point's of view. _

* * *

_._

**»»––««**

Pagi hari itu begitu cerah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Burung-burung turut bernyanyi di udara, ikut menyemarakan keindahan cuaca pagi. Bulatan kuning di angkasa sudah mulai merangkak mencapai ubun-ubun kepala.

Aku melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan—_pukul 09:29 a.m_—dan bahkan matahari sudah seterik ini. Menghela nafas, aku meletakkan sekeranjang penuh bunga yang sedari tadi aku tenteng ke atas permukaan etalase kaca. Kemudian beralih membereskan bunga-bunga yang dijejer disana dan mengganti bunga yang lama dengan bunga yang segar.

Sudah genap lima tahun aku mengurus toko bunga ini bersama kakak lelakiku sepeninggal kedua orangtua kami. Ketimbang memilih melanjutkan kuliah, aku membiarkan masa depanku berakhir dengan menjadi seorang _florist_ di tempat ini. Tak ada setitik pun sesal. Meski terkadang, aku tak bisa mengingkari ada perasaan iri melihat anak-anak seumuranku bisa menimba ilmu di perguruan tinggi.

Tapi aku merasa cukup bahagia dengan pekerjaanku saat ini. Banyak hal yang aku pelajari dari profesiku, salah satunya adalah bahasa bunga.

_Bunga. _Sebagai duta cinta, eksistensi bunga mampu melampaui kata-kata. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, bunga dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang representatif dalam melambangkan cinta. Terkadang, cukup menyodorkan sekuntum bunga, maka kuatnya arti pesan cinta akan tersampaikan.

"_Ada seikat mawar untuk diingat, dan ada bunga pansy untuk dipikirkan_"— begitu kata Ophelia kepada Laertes dalam _Hamlet_-nya di_ Shakespeare_.

Bahasa sandi di balik setiap kelopaknya yang cantik memang mampu menyampaikan hasrat dan sentimen-sentimen yang tidak dapat diungkapkan secara vulgar atau harfiah manusia. Jauh dari sekadar permainan kata-kata biasa, bahasa sandi dibalik seikat bunga disandarkan pada pemahaman filosofis bahwa keagungan cinta dapat diekspresikan dengan alam.

.

Tepat saat aku menggulirkan pandangan ke jendela kaca, aku melihat sosok itu keluar dari balik pintu kayu apartemennya di seberang jalan. Tubuhku membeku, dan sendi-sendiku serasa mati rasa. Lucu—memang, bagaimana ia bisa membuatku mematung di tempat padahal fisik kami terpisah dalam jarak sejauh ini.

Dengan mantel abu-abu tua, dan kemeja abu-abu yang lebih muda warnanya dari mantelnya, ia melangkah menuruni tangga. Kedua kakinya yang dibalut sepatu kulit yang terpoles sempurna terhenti sejenak tatkala ia telah mencapai anak tangga terakhir. Ia berjongkok sedikit untuk memungut sesuatu yang diletakkan disana dari pagi buta.

Tentu saja aku tahu. Akulah yang menaruhnya disana.

Sepasang alis sang pemuda bertaut menatap sebuket bunga _Coreopsis_ di genggamannya, dan semakin mengerut dalam ketika ia mendapati secarik kartu yang tersemat disana. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari, seolah mencoba mencari-cari siapa sosok misterius si pengirim bunga.

_Lihat kesini…_

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihatnya mengangkat bahu tak acuh sebelum kemudian berlalu pergi, masih dengan sebuket bunga yang ia tidak tahu dari siapa di dekapan.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Bagaimana pun, pemuda itu tak akan pernah menyadari eksistensiku jika aku terus menerus bersembunyi dibalik kelopak-kelopak bunga itu tiap hari. Aku mengutuk diriku yang begitu pengecut ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sosok itu terlalu _ajaib._ Setiap aku ingin menyapanya ketika kami berpapasan, bibir ini seakan kelu sendiri. Semua kata-kata yang telah tersusun rapi seolah tertelan kembali.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu, ketika aku dan kakakku sedang menata keranjang-keranjang bunga seperti biasa. Diam-diam aku mengamati orang-orang yang tengah sibuk menurunkan kardus-kardus barang dari mobil _box_ yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Aku ingat Joonmyun-_hyung_ pernah menyinggung soal penghuni baru di apartemen yang sudah hampir setahun tak ditinggali itu.

Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu anggun untuk seorang makhluk Adam, terlihat sangat bersinar dengan mata cokelat yang sejernih madu, juga surai pirangnya yang semanis _caramel._

Detik itu juga nafasku terasa terhenti, sampai tubuh pun ikut membeku dibuatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda dibalik balutan _blazer_ hitam itu menoleh kemari. Ia tersenyum dan melambai ke arahku.

Ketika ia berbalik pergi, aku mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Seakan sesaat sebelumnya semua oksigen telah habis ditarik dari bumi.

_Klining. _

_._

Suara gemerincing bel pintu menghantamku dari fantasiku tentang pemuda itu. Menghela nafas sekali lagi, aku berbalik untuk menyapa pelanggan pertamaku hari ini.

Satu yang aku sadari.

Dalam sekedip mata, aku tahu hidupku tak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

.

.

**Coreopsis**—_cinta pada pandangan pertama,_

—anonymous.

* * *

**.**

**»»––««**

Namanya Luhan.

Aku pernah tak sengaja mendnegar temannya yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya dari luar apartemen, seminggu setelah ia resmi menetap disini. Sepasang mata ini masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda itu setiap kali ia menampakkan diri dari apartemennya.

Selalu saja terlihat begitu menakjubkan. Ia bagaikan sebuah gravitasi, yang selalu berhasil membawaku masuk ke dalam inti semesta dunianya. Ia bagai sebuah kutub magnet yang berlawanan, yang tak pernah gagal membuatku tertarik akan kehadirannya. Keindahannya sungguh tak terdefinisi. Pesona makhluk Tuhan itu sudah terlanjur menjeratku.

Ada satu momen yang tak pernah aku lupa. Ketika tiba-tiba ia sudah muncul di belakangku, membuatku hampir mati jantungan dan menjatuhkan keranjang lily putih ditanganku jika kedua tangannya tak ikut menyangga sisinya. Wajahku menghangat saat aku menyadari betapa dekatnya posisi kami dan fakta bahwa kedua tangan kami sempat bersentuhan tadi. Bibirnya memproduksi derai tawa yang begitu adiktif di telinga, layaknya sebuah musik harmonis yang mengalun di orkestra.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, kau tahu."

Aku menelan ludah gugup, "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan disini?"

"Membeli bunga, tentu saja. Bukankah ini toko bunga?" Ia mengikik geli. _Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin sekali menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam keranjang bunga ini. _

"Oh, _y-yeah_ benar," Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang meledak-ledak, "Jadi bunga apa yang kau cari?"

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu, memasang pose berpikir. _Cute_, "Ah, temanku sedang sakit, dan aku berniat menjenguknya. Bisa rekomendasikan bunga yang cocok?"

Kepalaku terangguk kaku. Dengan sedikit gemetar, tanganku bergerak sendiri menelurusi sekumpulan bunga di etalase kaca, memungut beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah aku hafal diluar kepala. Sementara aku mencoba tetap menfokuskan diri untuk tak mencuri-curi pandang pada pelanggan favoritku ini.

"Selesai." Aku menyerahkan sekumpulan bunga tulip yang telah rampung tertata ke dalam _parsel_. Dan aku harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tak bersorak girang ketika jemarinya yang lentik tak sengaja bergesekan dengan kulitku. Mengirim berjuta _volt_ listrik tak kasat mata mengaliri saraf-saraf tubuhku.

"Jadi berapa?"

"A-ah, tidak perlu bayar, spesial untukmu,"—_spesial untuk seorang pemuda yang juga spesial_. Aku berusaha membentuk senyum percaya diri di bibirku, "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat datang."

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, sebelum kemudian bibirnya ikut mengulas senyum, "_Well,_ terima kasih kalau begitu, _err…?"_

Merasa mendapat sinyal, aku buru-buru menjawab, "Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun."

"Ah, baiklah Sehun-_ssi._ Kenalkan, namaku Luhan."

"Aku tahu." Luhan menatapku aneh, dan aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena mulutku yang tak bisa dijaga ini, "M-maksudku, aku pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya."

Ia masih menatapku, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum. _Lagi._  
Senyum yang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar_. Lagi._ "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-_ssi_. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk bunganya!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

Sedang aku hanya terpaku di tempat. Pandanganku tak teralihkan dari sosok itu, bahkan setelah ia benar-benar menghilang di ujung jalan. Pemuda itu benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kewarasanku.

.

"Sehun," Tepukan seseorang di pundakku membawaku kembali ke realita. Aku menoleh, "_Hyung_?"

Joonmyun-_hyung _tersenyum, "Melamun?" tanyanya.

Aku memilih membisu dan kembali memusatkan perhatian ke jendela kaca. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan disini sejak tadi.

"Menunggu tetangga baru itu lagi, eh?"

Kepalaku refleks terarah kembali pada pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih dulu lahir dariku ini. Pipiku memanas, sementara Joonmyun-_hyung_ tengah sibuk memainkan seringai bodoh di bibirnya. "A-apa?"

Joonmyun-_hyung_ mengekeh jahil, "_Ah~ _sudah kuduga. Adikku ini sedang kasmaran ternyata," Ia geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas dramatis, "Dasar anak muda."

Aku mencibir, "Kau saja yang sudah terlalu tua, _hyung."_

"_Yah_, Sehun!" Dengan mudah aku menangkis pukulan main-mainnya ke arah abdomenku dan tertawa bersamanya, "Hei, cepat sana pergi ke acara kencanmu. _Hyung_ tak mau membuat Lay-_hyung_ mematahkan kepalamu karena menunggu terlalu lama 'kan?"

Seperti ada alarm yang berbunyi di kepalanya, Joonmyun-_hyung_ langsung kelabakan. "_Oh my God_, aku hampir lupa!" Ia mulai berlari tunggang langgang mencari sepatunya, dan hampir saja menabrak beberapa keranjang bunga disekitarnya. Aku berbaik hati membukakan pintu untuknya. Aku berani bertaruh, ia pasti tidak ingat ada pintu kaca di depannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Sehun! Jaga toko baik-baik!"

"Oke, _hyung!_ _Have fun!"_

Aku mengamati punggung Joonmyun-_hyung_ yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah konyol kakak lelaki itu kalau sudah menyangkut pacarnya. Sekarang, siapa yang sedang kasmaran, _eh?_

Hari sudah malam, dan aku bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus menggerogoti tulang. Tepat saat aku akan menutup pintu, sosok yang sedari tadi memonopoli pikiranku tampak di seberang jalan. Memberiku sebuah perasaan euphoria yang berlebih. Dan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Langkahku terhenti, aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan dinginnya angin malam yang mendesir permukaan kulit.

Tubuhnya yang masih dibalut dengan pakaian yang sama sedari tadi pagi tampak sedikit kusut. Ia kelihatan lelah, terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang seperti diseret-seret dan wajah yang agak memucat.

Saat ia akan menaiki tangga pertama apartemennya, ia berhenti sebentar. Persis seperti tadi pagi, sebuket bunga sudah tergeletak manis disana. Kelopak matanya terpejam, sementara ia mendekatkan ujung hidungnya ke arah sekumpulan bunga matahari itu, menikmati aroma semerbak yang menguar dari sana.

Luhan membuka mata, dan sedetik kemudian bibir sang pemuda mengukir garis indah mengamati secarik kartu dan sebuket bunga di genggamannya. Sedang berseberangan darinya, diriku tak bisa menahan senyum puas yang merambat ke permukaan, senang akan fakta bahwa ia menyukai bunga pemberianku.

Ia berjalan lambat menaiki anak tangga yang tersisa dan berhenti sejenak untuk membuka kunci pintu dengan satu tangannya yang tak mengenggam buket bunga. Ketika ia berbalik untuk menutup daun pintu apartemennya, kedua irisnya tak sengaja menuntunnya padaku. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar, kemudian melambai padaku dengan tangannya yang bebas. Menggumam seperti 'selamat malam' atau—_entahlah,_ aku tidak tahu.

Aku terlalu sibuk menata kembali logikaku yang sempat kacau karena pemuda itu.

.

.

.

**Bunga matahari**—_aku selalu memandangmu_,

—anonymous.

* * *

**»»––««**

**.**

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Tak disangka sudah hampir sebulan penuh aku menjalani _rutintas_ baruku itu, masih tanpa diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan.

Aku mengiriminya buket bunga dua kali dalam sehari. Ketika ia akan berangkat kuliah pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, dan ketika ia akan pulang sekitar pukul tujuh malam.

Aku bukan penguntit,

—_oke,_ mungkin penguntit, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk.

Aku berusaha menjalankan '_aktivitas_'ku dengan serapi mungkin. Entah kenapa meskipun aku berharap ia menyadari keberadaanku, aku merasa belum siap akan kenyataan jika suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat, ia akan mengetahui kedokku selama ini. Aku takut, jika ia mengetahuinya, ia justru akan menjauhiku.

Dan selama ia buta akan hal itu, aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi mungkin aku terlalu meremehkannya. Ia tidak senaif yang terkira. Ia tidak sepolos rupanya.  
Akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering mengunjungi toko bungaku. Ia juga mengajakku berbincang, mengobrolkan berbagai aspek yang terlintas di pikiran. Bukannya aku tidak senang—aku senang, _sangat malah_.

Tapi aku merasa—_mungkin_—ia mulai curiga. Pernah suatu hari ia bertanya,

"_Sehunnie,_ kau tahu tidak siapa yang sering menaruh buket bunga di depan apartemanku?"

Gerakan tanganku yang tengah menata tangkai-tangkai dandelion ke dalam vas terhenti detik itu juga. Irisku terbelalak, dan jantungku berdetak hebat. Dengan nada dibuat setenang mungkin aku mencoba menjawab, meski tubuhku mulai gemetaran.

"T-tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

Manik kembarnya yang sempat menatapku dengan penuh harap kini berubah lesu. Ia menghela nafas dan memutar-mutar buket bunga _Akasia_ yang punya makna cinta rahasia—yang tadi pagi aku kirimkan diam-diam padanya.

"Tidak, hanya penasaran saja. Ini kan toko bunga, siapa tahu ia membeli bunga-bunga ini dari tempatmu." Ia mengangkat bahu.

_Oh._ "Benarkah? Memangnya kau tidak suka dengan bunga-bunga itu?"

"Tidak suka?" Luhan mengernyit, kemudian tertawa, "Yang benar saja! Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya."

Aku membalik badan untuk meletakkan sekumpulan dandelion yang sudah selesai ku tata ke etalase kaca. Tak berusaha menahan senyum konyol yang mencoba merambat ke bibirku. "Lalu apa masalahnya? Mungkin saja ia memang benar-benar menyukaimu."

.

"Tapi aku tidak suka orang pengecut."

.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat membeku. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan vas kaca di tanganku jika aku tidak teringat situasi yang seolah kini memojokkanku. Tubuhku memunggunginya, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ekpresi wajahnya saat ini.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah, "Mungkin ia malu menyatakan perasaannya padamu—"

"Itu bukan alasan!" Nadanya meninggi, dan aku memberanikan diri untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Ada sesuatu di matanya, entah apa. "Kalau ia memang benar-benar menyukaiku, seharusnya ia mengatakannya langsung padaku. Apa ia ingin terus menerus bersembunyi dibalik bunga-bunga itu? Bukankah itu tindakan seorang pengecut?"

Semua kata-katanya bagaikan tusukan jarum yang tepat mendarat di sanubari. Aku benar-benar merasa tertohok. Bibirku terbisu, aku terlalu sibuk bertarung dengan perasaanku sendiri untuk bisa membalas perkataannya.

Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku, _Sehunnie._ Aku tidak bermaksud marah-marah padamu. Kurasa lebih baik aku pergi sekarang," Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. Ingin sekali aku menahannya dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa akulah si pengirim bunga itu. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya semua begitu mustahil.

Ketika ia akan membuka pintu, ia berhenti sejenak. Aku hanya memandangi punggungnya, sedikit bingung kenapa ia berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia melirikku lewat bahunya,

"Aku harap, cepat atau lambat, si pengecut itu akan mengakuinya."

Kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku yang lemas ke dinding di belakangku. Aku memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan batinku.

* * *

.

**»»––««**

Angin berhembus dari timur, membawa dinginnya musim gugur. Bunga yang semula bermekaran mulai mengering dan mati, pepohonan pun mulai menanggalkan daun cokelatnya satu per satu. Rerumputan kembali terlihat tak bernyawa, memberi ucapan selamat datang pada musim terkira.

Aku tetap mengiriminya bunga-bunga itu, masih dibalik identitas _anonymous_. Lagipula, hanya itu satu-satunya caraku mengekspresikan kekagumanku padanya. Meskipun kata-katanya tempo hari itu sungguh menusuk, anehnya hal itu justru membuat tekadku semakin ragu.

Semenjak itu juga, Luhan berhenti bicara padaku. Ia tidak pernah lagi terlihat mengunjungi toko bungaku. Aku merasa ia menjauh, dan aku merindukannya.

Kegalauanku terinterupsi sejenak ke arah pemandangan di seberang jalan.

Ada dua sosok yang saling berdiri berhadap-hadapan, dan satu diantaranya adalah Luhan. Aku bisa melihat gurat wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia ketika ia berbicara dengan pemuda asing itu. Pemuda asing itu punya garis wajah yang tampan, postur tubuh tinggi, dan berambut pirang. Ada rasa tidak suka yang tiba-tiba menyelubungiku.

Kemudian pemuda asing itu melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar tak terkira.

Ia mencium pipi Luhan, tepat di depan mataku.

Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa di hidupnya. Tapi hatiku remuk redam, apalagi melihat Luhan yang tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Tanganku terkepal tanpa sadar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan tidak rela, sedih, dan kecewa bisa dilepaskan jadi satu.

Tiba-tiba spekulasi mengejutkan terlintas di otakku.

Mungkin saja itu kekasihnya. _Kekasih Luhan._

Dan itu artinya, aku benar-benar sudah terlambat.

.

.

Terlambat karena ke-pengecutanku sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**»»––««**

"Bisa berikan aku sebuket bunga _Ambrosia_?"

Aku berbalik cepat-cepat dan kedua bola mataku melebar.

Tidak salah lagi, suara lembut yang familiar di telinga itu benar-benar Luhan. Aku berkedip tiga kali, mengira ini hanya bagian dari sebuah ilusi. Namun nyatanya, pemuda yang kini berdiri di depanku ini bukanlah sebuah fatamorgana belaka. 'T-tentu saja." Aku bergegas menata bunga ambrosia ke dalam buket, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang tak karuan karena kehadiran pemuda itu.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba membutuhkan sebuket bunga ambrosia. _Mungkinkah untuk kekasihnya?_  
Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mencoba menyingkirkan hal menyakitkan itu dari pikiran.

"Selesai." Aku menjulurkan buket bunga itu padanya. Ia lalu menyerahkan selembar uang won yang berlebih padaku.

Ketika aku akan memberikannya kembalian, ia menyelaku. "Tidak perlu, ambil saja kembaliannya."

.

Lalu ia pergi begitu saja, bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Luhan bahkan tidak tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya. Aku menghela nafas sedih. _Ya Tuhan, kenapa semua jadi serumit ini?_

_._

_._

Dengan sebuket bunga Krisan Kuning, aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang kini tengah terkunci itu. Sekarang pukul setengah tujuh malam, masih ada waktu sebelum Luhan pulang dari kuliahnya.

Aku masih mengiriminya buket-buket bunga, tak peduli mungkin saja ia bosan karenanya, atau fakta bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Seperti yang pernah aku katakana sebelumnya, inilah satu-satunya caraku menganguminya. Meski harus dari jauh, atau meski ia tak akan pernah jadi milikku.

Menghela nafas, aku meletakkan buket bunga ditanganku tadi di atas tangga apartemennya seperti biasa.

Dan ketika aku berbalik, nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tepat di depanku kini, berdiri seorang Luhan yang menatapku lurus-lurus dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Aku merasa tubuhku membeku saat ditatap seperti itu olehnya. Dua bola mata cokelat itu seolah mengunciku supaya diam di tempat. Aku baru menyadari kalau manik kembar itu begitu dalam, dan begitu membius.

"L-luhan?"

"Sudah ku duga itu kau." _Jadi dia…?_ "Ya, aku tahu, Sehun. Aku tidak bodoh." Seperti bisa membaca isi otakku, ia menjawab dengan nada tegas.

Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, bibirku terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Ia mengambil buket bunga Krisan kuning yang baru saja aku letakkan di tangga apartemennya. Kemudian menjumput secarik kartu dari dalamnya dan membacanya.

.

**Krisan kuning**—_cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan,_

anonymous.

.

Luhan kembali memandangku, dan lagi-lagi aku melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan memancar dari kedua bola matanya. "Aku memang tidak menyukai orang yang pengecut," Ia masih memandangku lalu tersenyum.

Bukan senyum cerah yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku, tapi senyum sedih?

Lalu diluar perkiraan ia justru mengulurkanku sebuah buket bunga. Sebuah buket bunga yang familiar. Buket bunga _Ambrosia_ yang tadi pagi dibelinya. Ia kembali bicara,

"Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa membenci pengecut seperti dirimu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Luhan melewatiku begitu saja dan meninggalkanku masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di bawah saksi sang awan malam dan ditemani semilir angin yang menerpa.

Aku memandangi buket bunga di telapak tanganku, dan jantungku kembali berdesir-desir tak wajar.

Bunga _Ambrosia_ yang artinya,

.

.

.

_—cintamu terbalas._

* * *

.

**»»––««**

Lagi-lagi aku menemukan diriku berdiri di depan apartemen yang sama, dengan sebuket bunga di genggaman.

Berkali-kali aku menggigit bibir gugup, meremas jari-jari, atau mengetukkan sepatu ke tanah beraspal. Berusaha dengan sabar menunggu seseorang untuk muncul dari balik pintu kayu itu. Kemudian setelah memantapkan hati, aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk saja pintu kayu itu. Jika mengunggunya terlalu lama, bisa-bisa aku mati gugup disini.

Dan ketika aku mengangkat tanga, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok mempesona Luhan dibalik balutan kaos putihnya dan celana denimnya.

Kami hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Luhan yang mengedip-ngedipkan mata dan aku dengan satu tangan yang masih teracung di udara. Wajahnya tampak sedikit kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah datar. "Ada perlu apa?"

Aku menurunkan tangan dan menelan ludah, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Ia tertawa, _sinis._ "Memutuskan untuk berhenti bersikap pengecut, _hm_?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "_Yeah,_ mungkin," aku mendongak menatapnya dan memberanikan diri mengenggam kedua tangannya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang, namun aku tidak peduli akan hal itu saat ini.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap pengecut. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu, aku hanya…_bingung..._ya_, _bingung bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya padamu," aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, "Tapi kau memang benar, itu bukanlah sebuah alasan. Dan karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu, maka aku akan mengatakannya langsung padamu."

Aku menatap lurus kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna. Genggaman tanganku padanya mengerat,

"Luhan, aku menyukaimu—tidak, aku mencintaimu."

Sesaat aku dan dia hanya berpandangan dengan kedua tangan kami yang saling bertaut erat.

Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya semua keberanian itu. Tapi aku yakin akan perasaanku. Aku benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini. Kalau pun aku tidak bisa memilikinya, yang terpenting aku bukan lagi seorang pengecut baginya.

Sesaat kemudian aku merasakan sentuhan jemarinya di pipiku, mengelus dengan lembut permukaan kulitku.

Aku menatapnya terkejut dan ia hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengakuinya, Sehun," Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku dan aku bisa merasakan kulitku memanas mengingat betapa dekatnya jarak kami berdua,

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Bola mataku melebar. _Apa pendengaranku baru saja menipuku?_ "A-apa? T-tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihmu yang berambut pirang itu?"

"Kekasih?" Keningnya berkerut dalam, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa, "Oh, maksudmu Yifan? Dia hanya sepupuku, Oh Sehun."

"S-sepupu?" _Itu berarti…_"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Ia terkikik geli kemudian beralih mencubit pipiku. Aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir. "Bukan hanya menyukai, tapi aku mencintaimu."

Sudut bibirku tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyum lebar. Aku menarik sebuket bunga _Misteltoe_ yang sedari tadi aku sembunyikan di belakang jaketku dan menyerahkannya padanya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi menatap bunga di tangannya lalu beralih merogoh kartu yang tersemat disana.

Bibirnya mengelus senyum begitu ia selesai membacanya.

Ia kembali menangkup wajahku dan menarikku mendekat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat mengenai ujung hidungku. "Kau tidak perlu memintanya, _pabbo_."

Dan sedetik kemudian aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang lembut mencium bibirku.

.

.

.

**Mistletoe**—_cium aku,_

Oh Sehun.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**.**

**a/n: **aduh sumpah, ini _cheesy_ banget, lol. Ini Hunhan spesial buat **EXOLunat****ics** yang udah lama request. Maaf baru bisa publish sekarang _*bow*_

Oh iya, mungkin ini juga fic terakhir sebelum saya hiatus buat ujian kenaikan kelas :)

_And last words,_

Mind to **Review**, anyone? ^^

Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview.


End file.
